


Panic

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [12]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, Miscarriage, Shock, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

Loki hasn't stopped screaming since he saw the blood on their sheets. Tony rushed Loki to the infirmary and had JARVIS call Bruce. Thor ran as soon as he could but Tony told him to stay with Sigrid. Sigrid hasn't stopped crying since she heard Loki scream.

"NO!" Loki screamed as he held his bloody stomach. "NO!"  
"Loki! It's gonna be okay.." Tony said as his voice cracked.  
"Tony, I got this. It'll be okay." Bruce said as he pushed Tony out and started to work on Loki.

Tony sat next to Thor who had a sleeping but teary Sigrid in his arms. Thor said nothing and Tony stared down with his head in his hands.

" _Just when things were getting better..._ " Tony sighed to himself.

They sat there for hours. Thor tried to get Tony to go to sleep but Tony wouldn't leave. Instead, Thor offered to take Sigrid and left, hoping for the best. Tony didn't sleep. He waited. And it was killing him. 

An hour after Thor left with Sigrid, Bruce finally came out with a grim look on his face.

"Well?" Tony jumped on his feet.  
"I stopped the bleeding and Loki is currently resting." Bruce said.  
"What happened?"  
"Tony..."  
"What?"  
"Loki lost the baby. I'm sorry, Tony. There was nothing I could do but stop Loki's bleeding and patch him up. He needs to rest."

Tony sat back down, shocked. Loki lost the baby. Lost the baby. Miscarried. Magni was gone before he got his first breath of life. 

"Oh god." Tony finally said when the realization hit him hard. "Oh god."

Tony put his head in his hands again as Bruce sat next to him and patted his back. Tony found himself sobbing hard. He lost his child. Something no parent should ever go through. 

"I'm so sorry, Tony." Bruce whispered as he let Tony sob.  
"Oh my god." Tony sobbed.


End file.
